Encuentros
by Marivigil
Summary: Castle y Beckett se ven inmersos en un caso que no esperaban con un grupo del FBI que desconocían que existía, la División Fringe
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentros **

**1**

"Nikki Heat sólo quería descansar, nada más que eso, volver al momento en que comenzó todo, olvidar aquel fatídico día, y alejarse hacia la puesta de sol. Lo haría sola, no necesitaba a nadie. Sólo llevaría lo puesto. Una nueva vida comenzaba para ella"

- ¿Y bien? Preguntó Castle a su hija - ¿Qué te parece?

- No acabará así ¿verdad? No vas a dejar a Nikki perdida por ahí – respondió Alexis confusa

- Yo ya se lo he dicho, y mira el caso que me ha hecho – aseguró Martha

- Siempre está la posibilidad de un regreso – se excusa Castle – pero ¿no creéis que Nikki necesita tomarse un respiro?

- ¿y vas a dejar a Beckett?

- Para nada…sólo quiero que la gente suplique por Nikki… aunque me vendría bien un nuevo personaje que haga que Heat vea que su trabajo no es tan malo, alguien que viva el riesgo más que ella, con un pasado más tortuoso que el suyo

- Tú eres escritor, invéntalo – afirma Martha, su hijo se dispone a responder cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar. Su madre suspira resignada mientras él responde a la llamada

- ¡Lanie! Que sorpresa… ¿cómo?...eso sí que es interesante… ¿lo sabe Beckett? Oh…bien… enseguida estaré allí?

- ¿qué es lo que pasa papá?- pregunta Alexis

- Creo que tengo un nuevo caso para Nikki… algo raro – dice mientras da un beso a su hija y se marcha rápidamente hacia la comisaria. Allí se reúne con la forense que se acerca a él entusiasmada

- Es lo más raro que he llegado a ver hasta ahora… tienes que darte prisa… Beckett ha recibido una llamada del FBI, mucho me temo que nos lo van a quitar

- Pero ¿de qué se trata? – pregunta intrigado el escritor

- Ven a verlo… mira

- Un cadáver – responde Castle señalando lo evidente

- Si, pero tiene algo curioso… el análisis de sangre muestra restos de mercurio, como si lo hubiera ingerido previamente

- Pues tienes razón es muy interesante

- Y además – continúa Lanie interrumpiéndole – las tres incisiones en el paladar

- ¿la marca de un asesino en serie? – pregunta Castle cada vez más interesado

- Si lo es, no nos importa – responde Beckett entrando en la sala de autopsias

- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Es un caso increíble! ¿No te llama la atención? – pregunta el escritor

- Estoy intrigadísima… pero el FBI ha reclamado el cadáver, pronto estarán aquí

- Oh que mala suerte… por cierto… ahora que me doy cuenta ¡yo conozco a este hombre! ¡Es Rob Donahue! – exclama Castle

- ¿Quién? – pregunta extrañada Beckett

- Un abogado de Manhattan… ¿Cómo es posible que no lo haya reconocido antes? – se pregunta Castle confundido

- Será por el gesto de terror de su cara… venga Lanie, tápalo y marchémonos de aquí

- Jefa – dice Esposito asomando por la puerta – el FBI está aquí…

- ¡Pues que pasen! – Exclama el escritor– yo quiero hablar con ellos, les voy a decir cuatro cosas

- Castle… haz el favor de no meter la pata… no quiero líos – le recrimina Beckett interrumpiéndose por la entrada de una mujer rubia, vestida con un abrigo en cuya solapa lleva una placa

- Inspectora Beckett de homicidios – se presenta la detective extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo pero la retira al ver como la otra mujer no responde al gesto

- Agente Olivia Dunham del FBI… Este caso ya no les pertenece… me entregaran toda la documentación relativa al caso y se retiraran

- Claro, por supuesto… pero me gustaría decir algo – responde Beckett – nosotros hemos encontrado el cadáver y el señor Castle conoce a la víctima

- ¿Quién?

- Richard Castle – se presenta el escritor – colaboro con la inspectora Beckett

- ¿no es policía?

- Soy escritor

- ¿Quién escribe? – pregunta un hombre de avanzada edad que entra en la sala seguido de un joven que cruza una mirada de resignación con la agente del FBI

- Se ha entretenido con la máquina del café – asegura el joven

- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – pregunta Beckett

- Walter y Peter Bishop, asesores del FBI – responde Olivia automáticamente

- Encantados de conocerles,…soy Walter Bishop – vuelve a presentarse el científico estrechando la mano de Castle y Beckett – usted es muy guapa… tiene unas facciones irregulares perfectas

- Oh… gracias – responde confundida la detective

- y este muchacho de aquí es mi hijo Peter

- No hace falta que nos vuelvas a presentar Walter – comenta resignado el joven

- ¿Por qué no examinas el cadáver mientras yo hablo con esta gente Walter? – Inquiere Olivia


	2. Chapter 2

**Encuentros **

**2**

- Claro, claro… ¿Dónde está el cambiaf…?

- Walter… ten cuidado con lo que dices – responde su hijo

- Por aquí - le indica Lanie - ¿es usted médico?

- Walter Bishop – se presenta de nuevo estrechando la mano de la mujer – más bien soy científico

- ¿y que hace trabajando con el FBI? – pregunta curiosa la forense

- Desvelar los misterios del Universo – responde Walter con tono misterioso

- No le haga caso – afirma Peter acercándose – le gusta bromear.

Castle observa la escena intrigado, le fascina ese hombre vestido con una gabardina a modo de Colombo con su maletín en sus manos temblorosas sabiendo que todo el mundo le observa y por eso no deja de mirar de un lado a otro esperando una reprimenda.

- Así que conoce a la víctima – pregunta Olivia sacando a Castle de su ensimismamiento

- Si, jugábamos al golf muy a menudo… de hecho estuve con él este domingo

- Pero… eso fue ayer – interrumpe Lanie – y este hombre lleva muerto 48 horas como mínimo

- ¿y sabe dónde vivía? Su trabajo, su familia

- Bueno, tiene un apartamento en Manhattan, cerca de su bufete, muy importante por cierto "Donahue, Abrams y asociados"

- Bien… esperen aquí un momento – les ordena mientras saca su móvil – aquí no hay cobertura… tendré que salir fuera... Peter, voy a llamar a Broyles…

- Bien… no te preocupes… - responde el joven al lado de Walter.

- ¿qué os parece? – pregunta Lanie acercándose a Castle y Beckett

- Estoy enamorado – asegura el escritor

- Sí que eres voluble – afirma Beckett sorprendida

- Oh… simplemente es platónico… diferente a lo que siento por ti… es que me parece un personaje extraordinario para una novela

- ¿vas a dejar a Nikki? – pregunta Beckett mientras observa como el joven Bishop se aparta del científico y se marcha de la sala

- Oportunidad perfecta, voy a ver si le saco algo al padre – afirma Lanie yendo con Walter

- Venga… no te sientas celosa

- No lo estoy… pero pensé que Heat era tu personaje estrella

- Y lo seguirá siendo… sólo quería introducir a alguien nuevo y esa Dunham es perfecta

- Pero… ¿por qué? Es fría, estricta y la verdad me resulta algo antipática

- En superficie… pero he visto mucho dolor en sus ojos… debe haber vivido experiencias increíbles – susurra Castle

- Pues sí que te has fijado bien – asegura Beckett con ironía

- Tiene razón joven – interrumpe Walter – Olivia tiene un gran peso sobre sus hombros… y lo está llevando con una gran entereza, es una mujer maravillosa que siempre perdona el daño que todos le hemos causado

- Debe ser una historia apasionante – comenta Castle

- No sabe cuánto – murmura Walter intentando sonreír

- ¿Ha conseguido algún dato con el cadáver? – pregunta Beckett

- Si… que no es lo que creíamos que era… el causante sigue ahí fuera

- ¿un asesino en serie? – pregunta Beckett interesada

- peor que eso… algo más peligroso que un desequilibrado…pero no puedo hablar de eso… Olivia me matará si se lo cuento, pobrecita mía, ella nunca ha hecho daño a nadie…no sé por qué lo digo

- Está bien… por cierto, han llegado muy rápido ¿no es así?

- ¡Oh! Estábamos cerca… en Massive Dynamic

- Otro caso supongo – inquiere Castle quizás así pueda sacarle alguna información más

- Bueno… algo así… soy dueño de la empresa y…

- ¡Cierto! Lo leí hace poco… su dueño William Bell había muerto y le dejó la empresa a su antiguo socio ¡y era usted! – exclama Beckett

- Yo conocí a Bell – afirma Castle – un hombre con una mente prodigiosa, aunque algo raro,

Siempre daba la impresión de saber más de lo que pretendía comunicar – asegura Castle

- Era mi amigo… y tiene razón… sabía demasiado, como nosotros ahora… por eso no pregunte hijo, si no quiere verse involucrado en algo que no podría soportar

- Si quería que lo olvidase no creo que sea la forma de hacerlo – responde Castle sonriendo

- me cae bien amigo… aún guarda esa frescura de la inocencia

- oh venga… no puede lanzar esas sentencias y que nos quedemos tan tranquilos – asegura Beckett

- ¿qué ocurre aquí? – pregunta Olivia sorprendiéndoles – No intenten sonsacar nada al doctor Bishop… es un asunto de Seguridad Nacional ¿comprenden eso?

- Walter… ¿te dejo un minuto solo y ya estás confesándolo todo? – pregunta Peter

- No, no… sólo estaba manteniendo una charla informal con estos amigos – se excusa el científico

- Eso espero Walter o tendremos que matarlos – responde Peter – es broma amigos, a veces es necesario para este trabajo

- Oh… me alegra que se así – responde Castle suspirando

- Bien señor Castle… ¿sabe si el señor Donahue tenía alguna propiedad más? - pregunta Olivia con gesto cansado – no lo hemos encontrado en su apartamento ni en su trabajo

- Bueno… será porque está aquí – responde Beckett, pero Dunham la ignora

- tenía otro apartamento en Nueva Jersey… pero no estaba a su nombre… era algo así como su picadero, su sitio para encontrarse con sus novias, ya me entiende

- ¡Yo si le entiendo! – Exclama el científico – tenía algo así en Boston, resulta que…

- Vale Walter eso no creo que necesitemos saberlo… por lo menos yo – responde molesto Peter


	3. Chapter 3

**Encuentros **

**3**

- Esto no me gusta… pero ya que quiere colaborar ¿podría guiarnos hasta allí?

- ¡por supuesto! ¿Has oído Beckett? ¡Me deja participar en el caso!

- Pero sea discreto por favor

- ejem – carraspea la detective

- oh, claro… Beckett también viene ¿verdad?

- Lo siento… pero con usted ya estoy haciendo una excepción, la policía ya no tiene nada que hacer

- En eso se equivoca… Castle es mi responsabilidad y no pienso separarme de él. De todas formas me enteraré de igual forma de lo que pase… no puede tener la boca cerrada

- Eso es verdad – asegura el escritor orgulloso – y si Beckett no viene yo no colaboraré

- Sabe que cometería entonces un delito federal al ocultar información, podría detenerle

- Y la agente Dunham no se anda con bromas… ni yo tampoco, y no me atengo al código ético del FBI – asegura Peter frunciendo el ceño

- A mí me gustaría que la inspectora Bremen viniera con nosotros… venga Olivia, por favor – suplica Walter

- ¿Quién es Bremen? – pregunta Beckett confundida

- Se refiere a usted – responde Olivia molesta – está bien… pero quiero que se mantengan al margen…es por su seguridad, y por supuesto todo permanecerá en secreto…

- Pero… pero – protesta Castle

- No quiero objeción alguna. A lo que nos enfrentamos es algo muy peligroso y no puede salir a la luz pública, si en algún momento encuentro cualquier tipo de referencia a este asunto se encontrarán en un gran lío

- ¿puedo ir yo con la inspectora Peckett? Me parece simpática – interrumpe Walter – no es que no me agrade tu compañía Olivia, tú ya sabes todo lo que te quiero…

- Vale…vale, lo entiendo… puedes ir con la inspectora Beckett… Peter, por favor

- Por supuesto… yo acompañaré a Walter… no se preocupe detective, es inofensivo… a veces – asegura Peter sonriendo burlón, Beckett asiente no muy entusiasmada por la idea de compartir coche con aquel extraño personaje

- Bien… entonces vámonos – ordena Olivia saliendo de la sala seguida por el resto

En el parking de la comisaria se encuentran con Ryan y Esposito que llaman a Beckett apurados

- ¿Puede esperar un momento? – pregunta la detective

- Si… ahora voy yo también… ¡no se vaya sin mí! – exclama Castle

- No tarden mucho, el tiempo es oro – asegura Olivia para alejarse después con Peter y Walter

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Hemos buscado información sobre esa agente del FBI…y apenas hay nada

- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué es un fraude? ¿Nos están engañando?

- No, no…su expediente es confidencial, pero… - indica Ryan

- Pero… ¿qué? – pregunta Castle intrigado

- No hay nada que nos detenga… hemos accedido a la intranet del FBI y hemos conseguido algo… pertenece a la división Fringe

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Beckett curiosa

- Algo relacionado con casos extraños… gente que hace cosas raras, con habilidades extraordinarias, experimentos de ciencia límite… incluso la misma agente Dunham es especial

- ¿En qué sentido? – pregunta Beckett

- No hemos podido acceder a su expediente, pero según una amiga que trabaja en la oficina de al lado… y esto te va a encantar Castle…tiene poderes – asegura Esposito bajando el tono

- Tenía razón… mi intuición de escritor nunca falla

- Pues no sé cómo vas a hacerlo… ya has oído lo que ha dicho

- Puedo hacer que Nikki Heat tenga un mal día

- Si, es una posibilidad – asegura Ryan

- Dejaos de tonterías – interrumpe Beckett – será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que nos derrita con sus poderes psíquicos y nos mande al otro mundo. Por cierto Castle, si no sobrevives al viaje con la super agente Dunham… te mandaré una bonita corona de flores

- ¿vas a ir con ella? ¿Tú sólo? – Pregunta Ryan divertido – genial, ya nos contarás

- Si no te han borrado el cerebro o algo así – termina diciendo Esposito

- Eso sí que es animar – Responde Castle inquieto

- No seáis niños… y vámonos de una vez… venga Castle…ya – ordena Beckett tirando de la chaqueta del escritor

Ya en el coche con la agente Dunham, Castle no para de observarla, intenta descubrir todos sus secretos pero su rostro es indescifrable en ese momento. Sólo sus ojos muestran una gran tristeza

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunta Olivia - ¿Por qué me mira tanto?

- Me parece una persona fascinante – asegura Castle

- Pues no lo soy… por cierto, sé que han estado investigando sobre mí

- ¿Qué? Oh no… no ha sido así

- por mucho que quieran ocultarlo, el FBI tiene métodos para localizar intrusos, aunque provengan de la policía de Nueva York


	4. Chapter 4

**Encuentros **

**4**

**- **Lo siento, sólo queríamos información

- Pues olvídenme… y también lo que han visto…de verdad, es por su bien

- Habla con conocimiento de causa ¿verdad?… Se nota que le ha afectado… y mucho

- Es una recomendación, nada más

- Ha sufrido mucho ¿verdad? Lo veo en su mirada – afirma Castle. Olivia no responde y el escritor puede percibir durante unas décimas de segundo un gesto en su rostro que le confirma sus palabras

- No estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi…un hombre ha muerto

- ¿y ese joven? El hijo del doctor Bishop… ¿es su novio?

- No – responde ella tajante. Recuerda como hace unas semanas volvió del Universo Paralelo donde se vio atrapada y se encontró que el hombre con el que esperaba empezar una nueva vida la había confundido con su alternativa, y se sintió traicionada, dolida por que no supo ver la diferencia. Y ahora ese desconocido sabe cómo se siente con sólo haber cruzado con ella unas pocas palabras.

- He visto como se miraban… debe haber pasado algo entre ustedes para que lo niegue de esa forma

- No le importa ¿vale? – Responde bruscamente Olivia – lo siento… pero creo que se está metiendo donde no le llaman… usted y yo no nos volveremos a ver… nunca. No sé por qué ese interés sobre mí. A no ser que… esté investigando por otra razón

- Oh no… ya sabe…soy escritor, curioso por naturaleza

- No quiero que escriba sobre mí – responde tajante Olivia

- Pero nunca diría en quien me he basado para crear al personaje… por supuesto mantendría oculta su identidad… la describiría de forma que nadie sabría que se trata de usted... se llamaría Olivia Warren, aunque puedo cambiarle el nombre si le molesta. Mujer reservada…eso no significa que fuera usted tampoco, hay muchas mujeres así…y Pelirroja

- Oh…vaya – se lamenta Olivia

- ¿No le gusta? Bueno… era para que sirviera de contraste con Nikki Heat… pero vamos, puede tener el pelo castaño

- Haga lo que quiera, yo no voy a interferir en nada, excepto si menciona mi nombre – afirma Olivia intentando mostrar indiferencia

- ¿entonces me permite basarme en usted? Prometo hacerle justicia

- ¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo hará? – pregunta Olivia, le parece increíble como ese hombre ha conseguido que se olvide de sus problemas en un solo momento, de la sensación que todos la miran con preocupación, de la mirada culpable de Peter, y del despiste, quizás intencionado de Walter, e incluso de las pesadillas con el Otro Lado

- ¡esto sí que es maravilloso! ¡Poder comentar mi personaje con la persona real!

- No se entusiasme… no voy a confirmar ni negar nada

- No importa… con que me escuche me conformo…vamos a ver… Olivia Warren, 30 años aproximadamente, morena… aunque antes hemos dicho que castaño, eso aún está por determinar, pelirroja no, ni hablar. Tiene un pasado oscuro tras ella, puede que sufriera maltratos por parte de su padre, padrastro o novio de su madre, por eso tiene un sentido del deber algo exagerado, antes que nada está la protección del más débil. Su dedicación al trabajo es obsesiva. Parece fría pero en absoluto lo es, mucha gente le ha hecho daño y se protege tras esa mascara. A pesar de todo es una mujer que necesita amar, y ser amada. Sus parejas siempre resultaron ser sus compañeros pues son los únicos hombres que conoce debido a su escasa vida social. Su último novio murió debido a un asunto oscuro, algo que causó en mi Olivia un gran dolor. Se prometió a sí misma no caer de nuevo, pero tiene un nuevo compañero, que comparte sus aficiones, sus ideas y siente algo por él y con el que pensaba que quizás podría cambiar su vida. Pero ha pasado algo que aún no tengo pensado… puede que quizás se liase con otra mientras ella estaba en una misión, quizás otra agente del FBI, con la que mantenía una rivalidad de algún tipo, aunque para disculpar a nuestro amigo, hay que decir que estaba borracho y que además no sabía mucho del interés de Warren. Y por eso, para alejarse de todo eso, para calmar sus ansias de matar al compañero traidor, acepta otro caso, y es aquí cuando se encuentra con Nikki Heat… tengo pensado que el encuentro con la detective sea algo así como si chocasen dos trenes en marcha, se llevaran muy mal al principio, pero luego se comprenden mutuamente y no es que terminen siendo amigas, pero si conocidas soportables, y todo esto englobado en un caso estilo Expediente X, con asesinos misteriosos y cosas por el estilo ¿qué le parece?

- ¿De dónde ha sacado todo eso? – pregunta Olivia intrigada, es prácticamente su vida

- Ya le he dicho, imaginación, de eso tengo mucha ¿Me he acercado algo?

- No… para nada – miente Olivia. Se siente confusa ¿cómo puede un desconocido conocerla tan bien?

- Pero… ¿le gusta? – pregunta preocupado Castle

- Supongo que se trata de un personaje algo complicado para una novela

- Y esos son los mejores, los torturados, personajes intrincados que necesitan ayuda pero no la piden, son una joya

- Si usted lo dice…de todas formas, no me incluya en los agradecimientos…

- Por supuesto… lo comprendo absolutamente… Por cierto…ya estamos llegando, la siguiente calle a la izquierda


	5. Chapter 5

**Encuentros **

**5**

Aparcan frente a un edificio de apartamentos y bajan del coche para reunirse con los Bishop y Beckett, que nada más ver a Castle se apresura a reunirse con él, que la recibe con una sonrisa burlona al ver como resopla

- ¿qué tal el viaje? – pregunta el escritor divertido

- No ha dejado de hablar en todo el camino… tengo la cabeza que me explota, no sé cómo la agente Dunham le soporta, sólo por eso ya me cae bien – susurra la detective

- Bien señor Castle – dice Olivia acercándose – ¿me dirá ahora cuál es el apartamento de Donahue?

- El ático…el amigo no se privaba de nada

- Vale, vale… Inspectora Beckett, ya que está aquí ¿hará el favor de acompañarme? Peter…

- Yo subo contigo… no te voy a dejar así como así – responde el joven

- Está bien… toma un arma… Y estén atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño

- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que buscamos? – pregunta extrañada Beckett

- Sé que me repito mucho, pero debo insistir en ello, no pueden contar nada de lo que vean u oigan

- Excepto si es en una novela – asegura Castle

- Sin mencionar fuentes oficiales por supuesto

- Todo ficción, lo prometo – afirma el escritor mientras Beckett le mira sorprendida y él le hace un gesto indicándole que luego se lo explicará

- Buscamos al mismo Donahue – responde Olivia sacando su arma

- Pero… está en el depósito… muerto – acierta a decir la detective

- Si… lo sé, es algo complicado de explicar… se trata de una especie de doble… aunque dudo que siga por aquí, ya debe haber cambiado de forma

- Lo mejor es ir con mucha precaución – afirma Peter mirando a su alrededor

- Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunta Beckett sorprendida - ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

- Se trata de un experimento fallido del gobierno – responde de repente Walter – por supuesto es secreto, claro

- Esta es buena… te felicito Walter – responde Peter divertido

- No lo puedo creer – asegura Beckett

- ¿y si le digo que se trata de soldados mitad humanos mitad máquinas que proceden de otro Universo? ¿Me creería? – pregunta Olivia

- Mejor lo primero… eso del Universo paralelo sí que es ciencia ficción y de la buena – afirma Castle mirando a Beckett que confirma su sentencia

- Son muy peligrosos… no sé si seguirá por aquí… pero tenemos que darnos prisa, quizás no sepa que hemos descubierto al verdadero Donahue

- Por lo menos a mí me lo parecía… eso si, quizás algo más agradable, pero pensé que pudiera ser porque había ganado un caso – responde el escritor

- Si…si. Walter te quedarás con el señor Castle. No te muevas de aquí por nada del mundo… por favor ¿le vigilará?

- Me hubiera gustado acompañarles, pero me conformaré con estar cerca – asegura Castle resignado

- Será la primera vez – gruñe Beckett mientras saca su arma

- Ten mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo? – le dice el escritor a la detective que asiente esbozando una sonrisa para entrar en el edificio siguiendo a Peter y Olivia

- Estará bien – dice Walter intentando tranquilizarle – mis chicos cuidaran de ella

- Si… eso espero… porque no me ha gustado nada eso del proyecto secreto… ¿Eso forma parte de lo que llaman Ciencia límite?

- Bueno… quizás ¿pero que sabe usted de eso?

- Algo he oído, supongo que usted sabía mucho acerca de ese tipo de ciencia

- Bastante… de hecho estuve trabajando para el gobierno en bastantes proyectos… con William Bell, éramos socios hasta que ocurrió todo y él cruzó al Otro Lado

- ¿cómo? ¿A qué se refiere? A la competencia

- si…eso mismo

- Y lo de los ¿cambiaformas? ¿Era uno de esos proyectos?

- No… bueno… si – Walter rectifica inmediatamente – aunque más bien se trataba de un proyecto de Bell

- ¿Y cómo es que puede adoptar la forma de la otra persona?

- De una forma poco agradable… me estremezco sólo de pensarlo

- ¿tan horrible es? – pregunta Castle intrigado

- Mucho peor… lo mejor es que no lo sepa… que permanezca en la ignorancia, si no quiere que su vida cambie por completo

- Eso creo haberlo oído antes…pero… ¿qué es eso? – Pregunta Castle volviéndose al oír un ruido – viene del callejón

- No vaya amigo… llamemos antes a Oliva

- Sólo quiero ver de qué se trata, quizás sea un gato… no vamos a molestarles por un simple minino… Quédese aquí, voy a echar un vistazo

- No… no lo haga – repite nervioso Walter, que en ese momento no sabe qué hacer, comienza a dar salto de un lado a otro mientras ve como el escritor desaparece al entrar en el callejón


	6. Chapter 6

**Encuentros **

**6**

Castle intenta ir con cautela, es lo que ha aprendido en todo el tiempo que lleva con Beckett, pero lo que no se esperaba era lo que estaba a punto de ver. Cuando entra en el callejón, guardando el mayor silencio posible, lo primero con lo que se encuentra es a un hombre al que apenas distingue, aunque cuando mira mejor reconoce a Donahue. Está a punto de llamarle la atención cuando de pronto comienza a retorcerse. Sin pensar en el miedo que le atenaza se acerca rápidamente, quizás necesite ayuda. Pero no es así, aterrorizado comprueba como la cara del que suponía que es su amigo se deforma. Y es entonces cuando Castle ve al otro hombre, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con una especie de cables conectados entre los dos. En ese momento el escritor piensa que ese monstruo le está robando la vida a su víctima, y no puede consentirlo

- ¡Donahue! – Grita Castle intentando detener al agresor o por lo menos retrasarle hasta que llegue ayuda - ¡no puedes hacer eso! – vuelve a exclamar consiguiendo que el otro le mire con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Castle entonces se queda paralizado, quiere huir pero es incapaz de moverse y más aún cuando aquel ser emite un gruñido gutural y comienza a correr hacía él. El escritor cierra los ojos esperando un golpe cuando de repente escucha un disparo. Se trata de Beckett que ha acertado de lleno en el pecho del cambiaformas logrando abatirle

- ¿estás bien Castle? – pregunta la detective tocando el hombro del escritor

- No…no lo sé…- responde él balbuceando

- Menos mal que la agente Dunham me dijo que ya no me necesitaba… oh…oh

- ¿qué…qué pasa? – pregunta Castle volviéndose y viendo asombrado como aquel ser monstruoso está intentando levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Beckett vuelve a disparar, una y otra vez, vaciando el cargador, sin conseguir nada

- ¡Corre Castle! ¡Ahora! ¡Vámonos de aquí! – grita desesperada Beckett. El escritor obedece sin pensar y los dos salen apresurados del callejón

- No podemos dejar que escape – murmura Beckett

**- **¿y qué es lo que quieres hacer? – pregunta Castle temiendo la respuesta

- Somos dos… estoy segura que podremos derribarle

- ¿cómo? Ese tipo es inmortal…ni las balas han podido con él

- Apártense – ordena Olivia tras ellos y dispara su arma dándole de lleno en plena frente y matándole definitivamente

- ¿cómo… qué… qué ha pasado? – balbucea Beckett

- Es lo que quería evitar, ponerles en peligro – sentencia Olivia acercándose al cambiaformas. La detective decide hacer lo mismo situándose al lado de la agente. Observa aún conmocionada el cadáver de aquel extraño ser

- ¿cómo se encuentra? – pregunta Olivia

- La verdad… no lo sé – responde aturdida Beckett – no se volverá a levantar ¿verdad?

- Espero que no… aunque con estas cosas no podemos confiarnos – Dice Olivia frunciendo los labios

- ¿eso de la frente es mercurio? – pregunta Castle uniéndose a ellas

- Si… es como si fuera nuestra sangre

- ¿de verdad que esto lo ha hecho el gobierno? – pregunta Castle de nuevo

- ¿Está seguro de que quiere saberlo? – inquiere a su vez Olivia

- Me parece que no – responde Beckett por el escritor

- Totalmente de acuerdo – afirma Castle

- ¡Olivia! – Prorrumpe Peter mientras se acerca corriendo - ¿estás bien?

- Si… menos mal que llegué a tiempo – explica Olivia – por cierto, la próxima vez… dispárele en la frente

- Me pregunto cómo llegó a descubrir eso

- Lo aprendí de la peor forma posible, algo que no quiero volver a recordar – afirma Olivia pensando en el cambiaformas que se hizo pasar por su amigo Charlie

- pues yo espero no encontrarme más en esta situación – asegura Beckett intentando sonreír sin conseguirlo

- Ahora comprenderán mis reticencias a que participasen en el caso

- totalmente – afirma rotunda Beckett

- Peter… el disco – indica Walter

- Oh, claro… ¿pueden apartarse? Gracias

- ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? Tenga cuidado…es muy traicionero – advierte Castle inquieto

- No se preocupe, sé lo que hago… de todas formas, cuanto menos sepan…mejor ¿no creen? – asegura Peter mientras le da la vuelta al cadáver y le abre la espalda con un cuchillo para introducir su mano inmediatamente después ante la atónita mirada del escritor y la detective

- Esto es increíble – murmura Castle

- ¿va a escribir sobre esto en alguna novela? – pregunta Olivia sonriendo

- no… no estoy seguro… ¿y si estos bichos vienen a buscarme después? No, no creo que lo haga. Valoro mucho mi vida y la de los míos – responde Castle

- Quizás sea lo mejor… Peter ¿puedes llamar a Broyles y que mande un equipo?

- Enseguida… ¿te ocupas tú del disco, Walter?

- Si… si – contesta el científico marchándose tras su hijo

- Agente Dunham – dice Beckett de repente – creo que la juzgué mal… comprendo muy bien la tensión a la que se ve sometida enfrentándose a esas… cosas… la admiro, y mucho – termina diciendo la detective extendiendo su mano


	7. Chapter 7

**Encuentros**

**7**

**- **Lo mismo digo inspectora Beckett – responde Olivia esbozando una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de la detective – Es usted muy valiente

- No diría lo mismo si supiese lo que pensaba cuando ese monstruo venía hacía nosotros…

- Supongo que lo que todos los que nos hemos visto en esa situación - responde Olivia sonriendo

- Debería hacer más eso…sonreír… ¿verdad Beckett que tiene una sonrisa preciosa?

- Por cierto… en unos minutos mi jefe se presentará aquí con el resto de la división. No me gustaría involucrarles más de lo que están, si quieren pueden marcharse antes de que aparezcan

- ¿Y no tendrá problemas? Supongo que querrá saber cómo llegaron hasta aquí

- No se preocupe, en este trabajo a veces como se consigue la información no importa. Sólo les pido que sean discretos, que no comenten con ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo, amigos o familia lo ocurrido aquí hoy…Excepto en una novela y como parte de una historia de ciencia ficción

- Eso está seguro agente Dunham, no queremos provocar el caos

- Espero que no tengan ningún problema por haber estado ausentes de la comisaria tanto tiempo, si necesitan ayuda con algún informe

- no, gracias, yo también tengo mis recursos… Castle… será mejor que nos vayamos, nos espera un buen atasco de vuelta

- Enseguida voy – responde el escritor – quiero hablar un momento con la agente Dunham

- Oh… bien… entonces voy a despedirme de los Bishop… te espero en el coche – asegura Beckett

- Y bien… ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora Castle? – pregunta Olivia cuando la detective les deja

Solos

- Sólo decirle que me parece una persona extraordinaria… me gusta agente Dunham, y quiero que sepa que tiene a un amigo en mi… y supongo que en Beckett también…Si desea hablar con alguien, si necesita algún tipo de ayuda, estaré dispuesto a acudir donde sea raudo y veloz

- Gracias, pero nadie puede ayudarme.

- No sé en lo que está metida, aunque ya he visto parte… pero no puede decir eso de que nadie la puede ayudar ¿y los Bishop? Parecen preocuparse bastante por usted. De todas formas, aquí tiene mi tarjeta, no dude en llamarme cuando quiera cualquier cosa – dice entregándosela. Olivia la recoge y se la guarda en el bolsillo pensando que en cuanto pueda la romperá. No puede admitir a nadie más en su vida, no quiere implicarles en el peligro que pueden correr estando cerca de ella

- Y una cosa más… dele otra oportunidad al chico… seguro que se equivocó – asegura el escritor. Olivia le mira en silencio, intentando descubrir como ese extraño, al que ha conocido hace apenas unas horas, sabe tanto de ella – soy escritor ¿recuerda? – Señala Castle adivinando los pensamientos de la agente – ahora será mejor que me marche antes de que Beckett me abandone aquí

- La inspectora Beckett sí que tiene suerte de tenerle a su lado

- Eso dígaselo a ella… a ver si lo entiende de una vez. Cuídese agente Dunham

- Procuraré hacerlo – responde Olivia asintiendo ligeramente.

En el coche con Beckett, de vuelta a la comisaria, Castle guarda silencio

- No me extraña que estés tan callado después de lo que hemos vivido hoy - afirma la detective rompiendo el hielo

- Creo que no me sentiré seguro nunca más – afirma el escritor inspirando profundamente

- Tenías razón… sobre la agente Dunham… guarda mucho dolor en su interior

- Cuando iba en el coche con los Bishop…el padre no paraba de hablar sobre ella, y por supuesto el hijo le interrumpía siempre que podía, pero llegué a captar algunas cosas

- ¡No me digas! Cuenta, cuenta

- Por lo que se ve experimentaron con ella cuando era pequeña, también algo de que podía cruzar a no sé dónde y que la habían retenido prisionera durante dos meses y mientras una tal FalsaOlivia les había engañado con algo llamado Vagenda y unos bollos buenísimos y algo de una máquina que su hijo tenía que manejar y que no sabía cómo iba a impedirlo. Si no hubiese sido por el chico me habría enterado mejor.

- Pobre agente Dunham, todo eso parece muy estresante

- No la envidio para nada, y menos con ese trabajo tan peligroso. Aunque si pudiera la ayudaría, porque parece que se encuentra muy sola.

- Tú ya haces bastante procurando que ella no tenga que ocuparse de los criminales…humanos

- Si… cada uno a lo suyo – responde Beckett – por cierto, el hijo estaba celoso de ti. Me preguntó si eras de fiar

- ¿y que le contestaste?

- Que eras un mujeriego en toda regla… ¡y no veas que cara puso!

- Menos mal que teníamos un caso… seguro que es capaz de darme una paliza…

Por la noche, Castle llega a su casa, agotado del duro día que ha tenido que vivir, pero hay algo que no para en su cabeza. Enciende el ordenador y busca en el Google información sobre Olivia Dunham, como suponía no encuentra nada, así que decide probar con Walter Bishop. Para su sorpresa localiza una referencia aludiendo a su paso por la universidad de Harvard, con fotografía incluida de cuando era más joven

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunta su madre tras él

- Walter Bishop… hoy le he conocido y…

- oh,oh, oh – repite nerviosa Martha – no puede ser… necesito una copa

- Pero… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que le conoces?

- si…si…pero mucho más joven que en esa fotografía…oh… esto sí que es fuerte

- No entiendo

- Fue hace cuarenta años… mejor vamos a olvidarlo – asegura Martha bebiéndose de un trago su copa

- No me digas que Walter Bishop es mí…

- Yo era joven y alocada…puede que quizás me equivoque…voy a servirme otra copa… ¿Quieres una?

- No… creo que no – señala Castle abatido. Se siente tan cansado que apenas puede pensar. Lo mejor será que se vaya a dormir, mañana será otro día. Si, y quizás todo lo que ha pasado hoy se disuelva como la pesadilla que ha sido. Aunque seguro que no podrá pegar ojo, su mente se encuentra a mil revoluciones, toma una libreta y sin pensar siquiera comienza a escribir:

"Nikki Heat tenía un mal día. Primero fue aquel cadáver que encontraron en Central Park. Acudió con la esperanza de que se tratase de un simple asesinato por robo, y si fuese una muerte por congelación mucho mejor, menos papeleo. Pero nada de eso. En el escenario del crimen le esperaba su equipo, todos con la misma cara de ánimo que ella. Heat que se extrañó de verles así, y pronto supo por qué. Ella era la segunda razón por la cual la detective sabía que su día no iba a mejorar. Se presentó como Olivia Warren, iba vestida con un abrigo negro, y su pelo castaño lo ocultaba bajo un gorro de lana, de su solapa colgaba una placa del FBI y su rostro mostraba una total antipatía a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, apenas miraba directamente a los policías y cuando Nikki se presentó lo único que hizo fue despreciar su saludo.

- "estupendo" – pensó Heat – "quizás así me libre del caso"

- No crea que se va a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente – dijo la agente Warren de repente, Nikki se sorprendió tenía la impresión que le había leído el pensamiento – necesito su colaboración, así que va a tener que trabajar conmigo, estará bajo mis órdenes. Y sus superiores ya han dado el visto bueno, así que no tiene más remedio que aceptar o se verá sometida a un expediente sancionador – terminó diciendo la mujer consiguiendo que Nikki sintiera que ciertamente ese día no iba a ser bueno para nada"


End file.
